La quête du chat et de l'air
by Ocelaw
Summary: [Aventures] Que se passe-t-il quand un chat, de l'air et du feu demande de l'aide et que des incompétents leur répondent?
1. Chapitre 1

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Aventures, j'essayerai de respecter au mieux le caractère ce chaque personnage.

Je me suis légèrement inspirée de la fanfic' de PKClarine du nom de Bonbons au miel.

Aventures, les personnages et l'univers, appartient à Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Bob Lennon et à Krayn. Touts vols ou copie de ma fanfiction est strictement interdit. Si vous vouliez utiliser mes personnages (Hono, Luthiane, Oslo et Aquila), **demander le moi et attendez** une réponse (il y a peu de chance que je l'accepte, mais essayer ça pourrait peut-être marcher). Merci!

* * *

 **PDV : Inconnu**

Je m'approcha de la chaise où était mon prisonnier redevenu conscient et écrasa mon pied sur le mur près de son visage, juste pour lui faire monté la pression et me pencha sur lui.

-Où est-elle !?

-D-de qui vous parlez ? Relâchez moi !

-Mauvaise réponse...

Mes griffes sorties, ma main sous son cou, le sang perlait suite à mon action.

-Vous devez bien la connaître, vu que vous la cherchez depuis longtemps.

-Qu-qui ? L'hé-hérésie de l'aut'jour ?

-L'hérésie a un nom, mais je tergiverse. Où est-elle ?

-V-vous me rendrez ma liberté si j-je vous le dit ?

-D'une certaine manière, oui.

Sous cette phrase, j'enlevai mon pied et ma main. Il me regarda en levant la tête avec un sourire émerveillé.

-Elle est dans les geôles de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Son exécution est prévue dans deux heures.

Après ma réponse obtenue avec un petit supplément, je le bâillonnai avec force, lui trancha la gorge avec mon feu-feu.

-Trahir son église si facilement. Moi qui croyais qu'ils étaient plus fort de génération en génération, apparemment, je me suis trompée. Je vais encore me faire gueuler dessus par Luthiane, tu viens Hono?

Mon ami fit un mouvement de tête pour me dire « oui », je me transforma en chat, il me chevaucha et nous partions en direction des geôles.

 **PDV : Extérieur**

Cinq aventuriers, un nain avec son bras droit mécanique du prénom de Grunlek Von Krayn accompagné par une louve nommé Eden, un mage à la robe rouge surnommé B.O.B. Lennon, un paladin-inquisiteur de la Lumière nommé Théo Sylverberg, un archer en tenue et peau bleu répondant sous le nom de Shinddah Kory et un elfe avec des pointes de flèches sur le bout de ses tresses connu sous le nom de Mani LeDouble, étaient à Castelblanc pour une quête bien payé qui disait: "Nous avons besoin de cinq ou quatre aventuriers, un mauvais présage rode aux alentours de Castelblanc d'après mes informateurs, 50 pièces d'or pour chacun. Lieu de rendez-vous: La Taverne du Maillet, dans la basse-ville de Castelblanc, nous serons deux.".

Ils étaient arrivés à Castelblanc vers le début de l'après midi. Théo marchait en premier suivit de Grunlek qui regardait Eden. B.O.B. qui se posait des questions sur la difficulté de la mission en marchant sur les pas du nain. Shinddha et Mani étaient au même niveau, derrière B.O.B., et parlaient du type de personnes qui pourraient écrire ce genre de quêtes.

-Elle commence dans combien de temps, l'exécution? demanda un habitant à Théo. Je n'ai pas envie que mes enfants entendent ses cris.

L'Inquisiteur fût d'abord surpris que quelqu'un vint lui demander quelque chose, mais lui répondit rapidement.

-Dans normalement 2 heures.

La personne s'inclina de remerciement avant de s'eclipser. B.O.B. joua de sa connexion mental pour plus de discrétion.

 _-Qui va mourir? Comment? Par qui? Et pourquoi?_

 _-Par décapitation de la part de l'Eglise de la Lumière._

Par cette réponse ne contenant pas toutes les informations demander, ils reprirent la "route" vers la Taverne du Maillet.

En arrivant, une siamoise, chevauchée par une petite boule violette, courut vers les cinq arrivants. La chatte et la chose violette passèrent entre les pieds de Théo et tourna vers la place de la ville. Il cligna des yeux avant de s'avancer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ils demandèrent qui était la personne ayant écrit la demande. Mais personne ne se reconnu être celle qui avait écrit la quête.

 _-Je suis sûr que c'est une fausse requête!_ Pesta B.O.B. _Merci Théo!_

 _-_ _Ce n'est même pas moi qui avais pris cette quête !_

Sur ça, il décidèrent que Shin et Grunlek aller chercher des nouvelles provisions et équipements pour les semaines prochaines s'ils repartent, Théo voulait faire son rapport des dernières semaines, B.O.B. et Mani devaient trouver une auberge car la Taverne du Maillet ne pouvait plus accepter des personnes pour la nuit. Tous allèrent à la haute-ville, le passage vers cette partie de Castelblanc se fit sans aucun encombre, sûrement grâce à la présence de Théo.

Shin et Grunlek cherchaient vainement des vendeurs, car la plupart fermaient et quand ils demandèrent la raison ils répondirent tous par : « Nous ne voulions pas louper l'exécution, voyons ! », certains ajouter un : « Vous devriez la regarder, les autres vous sûrement que vendre des friandises au miel. »

Balthazar vagabondait dans la haute-ville et Mani le suivait. B.O.B. regarda autour de lui il avait perdu Mani. Le mage sentait son diable vouloir aller à la place d'exécution. Alors, n'ayant pratiquement rien à perdre, il alla à cette fichu place.

La personne qui avait reçu la peine de mort avait un sac à pomme de terre sur sa tête, à sa vu, Balthazar cru apercevoir des ailes d'anges tant dit que son alter-égo lui fit pousser légèrement ses ongles mauvais signe. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, B.O.B. pu revoir le chat blanc et noir avec la chose violette. Puis d'un coup, une connexion mental l'interrompu, il la "décrocha" et une voix triste féminine retentit dans sa tête

- _Ai-aidez moi, s'il vous plait !_


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre, installez vous, prenez votre temps et bonne lecture chers lecteurs.

* * *

Comment reçu-t-il cette connexion mental? Il se le demandait bien. Il prit un voix grave puis répondit:

 ** _Où êtes-vous, demoiselle?_**

 ** _Je t'ai cherché partout dans les geôles! Putain, j'savais pas que ton exécution était prévue si tôt! Toi, le gars tu vas nous aider, que tu le veuilles ou non._**

 **C'était une nouvelle voix qui parla, elle appartenait encore à une femme.**

 ** _Tu ressembles à quoi ? Et ton nom, accessoirement_. Demanda la seconde voix**

 ** _Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromage, je suis donc en en robe rouge les ch-_**

 ** _Ok, c'est bon, j'te vois. T'es le gars que j'ai vu plutôt. Je vais aller vers toi j'ai un truc violet de type feu froid sur mon dos, tu vas prendre la plupart de son énergie et tirer sur les Inquisiteurs derrière la femme avec un sac à patate sur l'estrade. Vu que c'est du feu froid, ça va juste faire de l'agitation et pendant ça je coupe son sac et on va pouvoir partir. Tu as bien compris ?_**

 ** _Euh oui, mais tu ressembles à quoi ?_**

 ** _À un chat siamois._**

Un chat s'approcha du demi-démon, et ce dernier concentra pratiquement toute l'énergie de l'être en feu et tira une énorme boule de feu qui passa in extremis à côté de celle qui devrait exécuter et toucha les deux personnes derrière la fille qui se protégèrent avec leur bras. Le siamois courra sans être remarqué et dangereusement vers l'estrade où était son amie pour couper le sac. Celle-ci avait son œil gauche bleu clair avec une pupille fendue et son œil droit était d'un vert turquoise, ses joues étaient recouvertes d'écailles blanches, ses cheveux gras étaient long et d 'une couleur caramel.

La foule se dispersa suite à la boule de feu inattendue et les paladins se firent brûler par celle-ci. La femme sur la place de l'exécution se détacha facilement et sauta de la place pour atterrir accroupie sur les marches. Elle couru vers le chat blanc. Balthazar aperçu Mani dans la foule, lui ne fuyait pas mais marchait vers le chat et la femme aux écailles. Le mage du feu voulu voir Mani pour le résonner à aller vers la taverne, la foule plus puissante que lui tout seul ne voulait pas.

Le chat et la personne mise à mort se dirigèrent quelque part plus loin. L'elfe télékynésiste les suivait encore. Le mage alla du sens de la foule apeurée pour avoir moins de chance de tomber. Il vu ses autres amis, sauf l'inquisiteur, dans une ruelle. La connexion mental avait été coupée avec les deux personnes à voix féminines.

B.O.B. se fit tirer en arrière dans une ruelle, une main sur sa bouche. Il prit légèrement peur, se retourna et se rendit compte que cette main était celle de Théo. Il était en colère et le regarda attentivement comme pour déceler s'il avait des marques d'un chose qu'aurait pris son contrôle.

 **-Bon sang,** s'énerva l'inquisiteur, **Pourquoi tu as lancé une boule de feu!**

 **-Parce que j-je...** hésita le mage

Théo écarquilla ses yeux, il plaqua B.O.B. le ventre sur un mur, prit son épée et découpa la robe du mage au niveau du milieu du segment qui relit les omoplates. Un triangle pointant vers le haut s'y trouva.

 **-J'aurai du m'en douter...** répliqua Théo

 **-Te douter de quoi?** demanda affolé le mage

 **-Pas le temps de l'expliquer, et il y a trop d'oreilles curieuses ici. Mais où est passé Mani?**

 **-Il est parti, certainement à la recherche vers les deux...**

B.O.B. ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, son démon intérieur criait d'aller les trouver, mais lui ne voulait pas. Un mal de crâne horrible lui prit soudainement.

 **-Ne bouge pas d'ici, et retiens le.** Ordonna l'envoyé de la lumière.

Il partit de la ruelle sombre.

* * *

Mani marchait dans les rues, ruelles, il suivait leur trace. Le chat et la femme semblaient le fuir, mais n'arrivait pas à le perdre. Il devait juste la prendre pour gagner. Ils jouaient au loup. Le chat commençait à faiblir, la femme ressentait ses forces la quitter à cause des rations qu'elle eu la veille et le matin, la chose violette n'avait presque plus de flamme et l'elfe était toujours là.

Les trois s'étaient retrouvés dans les égouts de la ville haute, et l'elfe y rentrait. Tous courraient. Les quatre connaissaient par cœur ces égouts malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont jamais habité dans cette partie de la ville.

Il ne fut qu'un oublie de la femme pour qu'ils arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac, maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, l'humanoïde aux araignées bloquait dés à présent le seul chemin.

* * *

Shin et Grunlek avaient réussit à reperdre Théo du regard, mais il avait maintenant le mage à la ruelle d'en face. Ils réussirent à l'atteindre avec facilité, la foule était presque partie de cette zone.

Le mage avait encore mal à sa tête, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il n'avait pas voulu cela. Shin et Grunlek étaient là, ils essayaient un peu de la calmer.

* * *

Théo cherchait Mani, en vain. Le retrouver était difficile. L'elfe s'était amélioré, l'inquisiteur ne pouvait pas le nier.

* * *

Le chat, par fatigue, se transforma en femme. Elle avait des vêtements noirs, des yeux jaunes avec ses pupilles fendues, une paire d'oreilles de chat blanche et noir et une queue du même félin et de même couleur. Un médaillon gris argent occupait son cou, il était gravé d'un M et d'un L. À la vue de ce collier, l'elfe fronça ses sourcils. La femme aux écailles blanches tombe par terre, tout comme la personne qui s'était transformée. La chose violette était proche de la femme-chat

* * *

Le peu de traces de Mani menaient Théo jusqu'aux égouts. Il savait qu'il allait se perdre s'il y rentrait, car, contrairement au télékynésiste, il ne fuyait pas, et encore moins dans les égouts. Il éclaira avec sa lumière pour voir où il marchait, il devait essayer de le retrouver, maladroit comme il l'est, Mani dut avoir des problèmes pour se retrouver dans les égouts.


End file.
